1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable tie-down assembly with fine tightness adjustment that allows the user to conveniently secure a speedboat or the like on a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trailer is generally used for hauling a speedboat or the like. The trailer includes a plurality of retractable tie-down assemblies attached thereto at various locations around the periphery of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,706 to Anthony et al. issued on Feb. 1, 1994 discloses a retractable tie-down assembly that includes a frame 21 and a handle 55 coupled together by a spool 30. The spool 30 includes a pair of ratchet wheels 31. A pawl 62 is mounted below the handle 55 and may be manually pushed upwardly to engage with the ratchet wheels 31. When the handle 55 is pivoted in a direction, the spool 30 is rotated in a retracted direction to take up the strap or webbing 13 onto the spool 30 and tighten the same. Nevertheless, it is found that the user must operate both the handle 55 and the pawl 62 to achieve the tightening function (fine adjustment in tightness). In addition, the pawl 62 is not securely mounted such that it may sway and thus be disconnected during transportation of the speedboat. The present invention is intended to provide an improved retractable tie-down assembly to solve this problem.